What Exactly is Love?
by Cute Li'l Chibi Tobi-kun
Summary: A oneshot starring Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino. Choji makes an appearance. Based on the songs "I Write Sins not Tragedies" and "What is Love", NaruSaku, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, ShikaTem more inside. Naruto will almost commit suicide, spoiler right there .


Okay, I'm bored so I'm just gonna write this one-shot.

This is based off of the songs " I Write Sins not Tragedies" or whatever by PANIC! At the Disco and "What is Love?" by Haddaway

Narusaku, Sasusaku, One sided Inonaru (if you can do that)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

(((Scene Change)))

((A/N))

(((Konoha Cathedral)))

Naruto paced back and forth between the halls of the Church. He had been waiting for Sakura for about 30 minutes, and the wedding was supposed the have started already.

"What a beautiful wedding!" Ino cried spinning around, while Choji, the waiter watched. Some wedding .Ino was the bride's maid.

Naruto angrily stormed towards the room Sakura was in, and stopped when he looked in at the shocking sight. Sasuke, his best friend, and Sakura, his bride-to-be were in each others arms, kissing with much heat. Naruto stomped his foot and yelled.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the GODDAMN DOOR?!" he yelled. They looked up at him as he stormed away.

"Naruto wait!" the two yelled. Sasuke ran out after him.

"Naruto!" The blonde stopped only long enough to flip Sasuke off before walking away. Sasuke was enraged, but charged after his friend.

Once Sasuke walked outside, he was met with a fist to his face.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"You know damn well what it was for, you bastard!" came the reply. Sasuke kicked the blonde off of him and stood up.

"Just listen a minute! Damn, you're so hard-headed!" But Naruto wasn't listening. He turned to look at Sakura, her eyes swelling with tears.

"Whore." he snapped before walking away.

(((Yamanaka Residence)))

Ino sat down next to a shaking Naruto.

"So tell me _exactly_ what happened." Ino said finally breaking the long silence between them.

"Well, I caught them in her room , kissing, and then chimed in, I said 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?' and left."

"After you punched Sasuke." Ino added.

"Yeah, right after that. And of course I just _had_ to go and call Sakura a whore" Naruto reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black pouch. "Never thought I'd use this." he said as he pulled out a knife from the pouch. It was soon approaching his throat, but just when it two inches away from his throat, a hand grabbed his wrist and tightened it's grip. Naruto looked at Ino, shocked.

"Stop it! Okay, just stop it!" Ino said, tears in her eyes. "How do you think Shikamaru would feel in a situation like this?"

Naruto paused. "How the hell should I know? Shikamaru's dead if you can't remember anything." More tears in her eyes. Shit, why did he have to bring that up?

"Dammit! I knew he loved Temari just as much as he loved me, and I knew that if it came down to it, I could find love again. You can too, Naruto, just don't give up!" Naruto looked at his feet got up, and left.

(((Later that night)))

As Naruto lay in his bed, he looked over to the empty space next to him. He had expected someone to sleep there tonight. At least he got the whole bed.

(((Two years later)))

Naruto walked up to Sakura's house. Sasuke had been hauled off in the night by three mysterious people and never heard from again. She obviously wasn't over this, but...

He knocked on the door, and a beautiful pink haired woman walked out.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, shocked. He held out a bouquet of beautiful flowers. She gasped as she took them.

Naruto stared into the emerald eyes.

"I don't want to hurt again. I don't even know if I'm ready to love again. But I'll try. Seriously, what _is_ love? Please, baby don't hurt me." The words echoed in Sakura's head. Did this mean...?

"I'm sorry Naruto." she said, tears in her eyes. She hugged him, sobbing into his chest. He patted her on the back.

"It's okay. Just please, don't hurt me like that again."

"I won't." She replied. And then he kissed her.

(((End)))

Okay, it was okay, but yeah. Anyways, tell me what you think of it, and we'll see how far I go. Please read my others stories too, and review for them. Thank you.

P.S. I fixed it up, so people who complained, you got some stuff for it. Amen.

"How do we change the world? One Random Act of Kindness at a time. How do we change ourselves, and the lives of people around us? Love. But what is love? We may never know, but use your knowledge, to change it all." -Unknown


End file.
